The Orange Mask
by anime-turtel
Summary: 8:00. Night. All of the guys are in their little areas. April and Casey have gone off ten minutes ago, waiting for the pizza. Leo is watching Space Heroes in the family room. Raph is working out in the dojo. Donnie is making some retro-mutagen for Karai. And Mikey is resting in his room after a long fight with The Shredder.
1. The Beginning of The Start

"Mikey, RUN!" Leo was screaming at the top of his lungs, urging his brothers to run away from the darkness that was catching up to them.

The turtles are on the rooftops, running away from Shredder. They had just made a rescue mission for Kurai, having that the Shredder kidnapped her again.

Ah, the Shredder. A big, nasty dude who wants everything to be his way. Splinter gone. Kurai at his side once again. And the Turtles: Eliminated. He is one ruthless bucket breath ever.

And he will stop at nothing to destroy his enemies that get in his way.

"We're almost to the sewers! Another half mile!" Donnie looked down at his G.P.S., hoping that he and his brothers would make it long enough to get to the next manhole cover.

The guys have been running away from the Shredder for over an hour now, and it seems like it's doing nothing at all.

As they run away, the Shredder comes closer. As Mikey falls further behind, the risks get heavier. The closer they are to the sewer system, the farther away it seems to get.

It's like in circles, chasing your tail over and over again. Over and over.

Is this their end, or a start to a new beginning?

Is this Life? Death?

No. No it can't be. No one can tell. It's all too sudden.

 **All. Too. Sudden.**

"C'mon! Almost there!"

There was a thud, followed by the most horrifying scream.

There was a slash, a bash, and a lot of blood.

The Shredder had just played his first card. And everyone knew that there was more to come.

"Huh?" Raphael turned around, wanting to see his younger brother being alright and unharmed. But he was wrong.

He turned around to see the most horrid sight.

 **"MIKEY!"**


	2. Nightmares and Daydreams

***OMG! I can't believe that so many people liked my story! I didn't think it was that good. XP. But thanks to everyone who is reading this, and followed, and favoreted, and reviewed! Thank you so much, and enjoy this next chapter!***

* * *

It's been three days since the attack with The Shredder, and things aren't the same in the house of Hamato.

Everyone's different. Leo's been quiet.

Raph's been angrier than ever.

Donnie's been constantly watching over Mike, just making sure he's okay.

Splinter has been meditating constantly, trying to figure out a way to make things calm down.

And Mikey. He hasn't come out of his room since he went in it with Donnie carrying him. Two days ago.

He's mostly healed physically, but completely broken mentally.

He has constant nightmares, and everlasting daydreams.

He almost never comes out of his room, and if he did, he wouldn't eat. Or talk for that matter.

The old Mikey had disappeared.

There was barely any laughter anymore. Not even a single squeak.

The old Mikey had disappeared.

 ***Mikey POV***

 _I hadn't planned on running away. I just felt like I had to. Everyone was getting on my nerves. Even Splinter. And that was a first._

 _I hadn't planned on yelling at my brothers and have them come after me, but that was the first._

 _And I hadn't planned on meeting The Shredder and have him totally change my life, but THAT was a first._

 _And it all just happened so quickly. Like a flash of light going through the air on a hot Summer day._

 _And as soon as I had left the lair, I knew that being like Raph wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I went topside to clear my head._

 _And I could've assumed the worst, but I hadn't. I just waited and waited._

 _The worst thing I've ever done._

 _As soon as I went topside, I felt like someone was watching me, and waiting for me to come out. And I was right._

 _I saw the Shredder perched up on the roofs, like it was his kingdom to command. Along with his continuously growing armies behind him._

 _I couldn't stand it anymore. He was getting closer, and I was out-numbered. I knew I wasn't going to win, but I had to stand my ground._

 _Yeah, tell me I'm stupid, but I wasn't going down without a fight. And I needed to prove to my brothers that I wasn't a total screw up._

 _And as soon as I saw the wave of Foot bots come charging toward me, I knew I was in big trouble._

 _My brothers always told me to be strong, and to never go down without a fight. Which is exactly what I'm doing, but even they would have a hard time getting through this obstacle._

 _And I knew that I would lose._

 _But I didn't realize it until I had been knocked to the ground._

 _Blood pouring out everywhere. From the scratch in my thigh, to a gaping wound in my arm._

 _And the last thing I remember was someone screaming my name, and a blade coming out at my throat._

* * *

"Mikey?" I was snapped out of my thoughts, looking straight up at Donnie. " You O.K.?" He looked at me with a straight face.

I could tell that he wasn't joking.

 _Where was I?_

I wasn't with the Shredder 'cause Donnie was with me. I wasn't in my room. I wasn't in the mad lab.

 _Where was I?_

I tried to sit up, but I was already weakening. I tried to look up, but my neck won't go any farther.

 _What had happened?_

I look at Donnie, realizing that I was half awake in the family room, laying down.

 _Had I fallen asleep?_

There were beads of sweat falling down my face.

 _Was I dreaming?_

It felt so real. The blood, the scars, the pain. Everything.

I sat up, realizing that I could. I look Donnie straight in the face, trying not to look freaked out of my shell. I noticed that Leo and Raph were right behind him, with the same question marked on their faces.

 _Did I freak them out, being a burden of nature?_

"I-I'm fine." I creaked a little smile out of the corner of my cheek, not knowing if they were convinced. They didn't look very re-assured, so I tried to change the subject.

"S-so.." I said as I tried to sit up. They continued to look at me as I tried to spill the words out in front of me.

I looked around, noticing that there was only four mutant turtles, a half mutated snake, and two humans, but no rat. "Wha-where's Splinter?"

Everyone looked at me like I wasn't Mikey. For once, it looked like they were going to take me seriously, which wasn't a good sign.

Raph was the first one to explain, and what I wanted to hear, was wasn't what I got.

"He's dead."


	3. The Missing Link

***Very short chapter, sorry XP.** **I do not own TMNT, only this story and not my best work. Had a little Writers' Block while writing, but I hope you'll like it!**

 **And again, sorry it's short, but I will try to update and write sommore if I can.** **Enjoy!***

* * *

 ***Mikey POV***

 **"WHAT?!"** I was practically screaming my lungs out. " **NO**! You guys are just playing with me! **NO**! It can't be true!"

 _How could this happen?_

I couldn't get it out of my head.

Splinter's _dead_? No.

"Mike, I know you're scared and confused, but-"

"Oh shut up Raph!" He jumped back a little. I could tell that he was surprised at my actions. And do was I. I had never felt like this before. Ever. And my brothers knew it too.

 _What was going on?_

"How would _**you**_ , of all people, would know how to be _calm_ and _relaxing_ , **huh**?!" The words just spate out of my mouth, and I couldn't control it.

It was scaring me, but I was speaking the truth.

"Mi-Mikey, I-"

"And _**YOU**_!" The words came out like a cannon coming towards Leo's face at 100 miles an hour.

I could tell that he was frightened. I could tell that everyone was frightened, but I didn't care.

I didn't care.

"Leo, all you do is act all this and that, and I'm so sick of it! You act like you care about us, but you really don't!" I screamed right in his face as I got up.

He looked heart-broken.

Good.

I meant it. _**Every single word**_.

The once 'nice, innocent, little turtle' was gone. And there was nothing they could do about it.

This was me. The **REAL** me.

They were just to _wound_ up in their 'liitle-mr.-perfect-turtles' world, that they didn't even notice the young one left behind, and I hated that.

I hated being the odd one out. The 'weak link' in the chain. The 'Burden' to this family.

And they couldn't believe what I had become.

But this was an opportunity. An opportunity to show the world what I'm really like. And no one can stop me.

Not Raph, not Donnie, NO ONE. Not even the great 'Fearless'.

They're no match for me.

Because I will put the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to an end.

 **For good.**

And I ran out of the lair, feeling pretty good about myself, but out of control.

I felt like killing something right off the bat. And I'm guessing it would feel good, but I didn't want to try it out on my brothers.

I needed a _**REAL**_ challenge.

One that I could use to show my brothers that I wasn't the weak link, that I wasn't a burden. That I was actually something worthwhile.

And that's when it hit me.

I knew exactly the right person.

"C'mon ol' Bucket Breath..." I shone a grin that could be seen from miles away.

"Shall we play a game?"

* * *

 ***Hoped you guys liked it. And please continue to readd and write reviews, I always loved it when I get opinions about my writing! :)***


	4. Blood, Bones, and A Slice of Pizza

***Leo POV***

I didn't know what to say.

 _What was happening to Mikey?_

I couldn't believe he said that to me.

It was boggling in my mind the whole time.

 _You think you care about us, but you don't!_

 _You don't!_

 _How could he think that?_

 _How?_

"Yo, Fearless!" I turned around.

Raph was there...with everyone behind him.

Oh great. If they're asking for advice, I don't have any.

"Well Fearless?"

"I-uhh"

 _Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

 _What?_

I grabbed out my T-Phone.

 _Mikey._

 _What did he want?_

The Emergency contact?

That makes no sense.

"Hey guys-" They all looked up from their own T-Phones.

 _He sent it to everyone?_

They all looked at me. Waiting for something.

C'mon Mikey. You can't be serious.

Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this..

"Let's go!"

 ***Mikey POV***

"There you go..Your master will be here soon, and all will be cleared." I chuckled.

Now my brothers will be pleased.

This is me now.

Whatever I set my mind to, I'll get it done. With no hesitation. Just desire.

"Hee hee." I pulled out my T-Phone.

 _Why do I still have this piece of junk?_

Sigh, gosh. I really need to re-organize my style.

Anyways, my 'bros' should be here soon, and I can show them my great work.

Finally, something to symbolize that this is Mikey. That this is me.

"Turtle.." I smiled.

Perfect.

Now that the fly is in the trap, all there needs to be now is the audience.

"Where are my henchman? They were supposed to make a deal."

"Oh, they made a deal alright." I smiled a wide grin. Not caring if he saw through my madness, but giving him a chance to see 'Mikey'.

"Well, where are they?" I could tell that he was getting annoyed.

"Oh, well I didn't know you cared about them so much. If I did, then I might have kept them alive."

He didn't look reassured, so I kept going.

"You see, I made the same deal to your dead henchman that I'll make to you right now."

"Oh?" I could tell he was just playing along, so I went with it.

"Yes. And I told them if you bring me Shredder, I'll keep you alive. And of course, they refused, which I knew they would. So I killed them." I gestured to a bloody pile next to me.

Fish Face.

Rahzar.

Stockman.

Tiger Claw.

They were all there.

Every single one of them.

All there. Lying in a pile full of blood, bones and a slice of pizza.

/I'll get that later.\

And I could see his eyes widen. Looking from the pile, to me, and back again.

I could see the fear in his eyes.

I unsheathed my nun-chuck.

And I waked closer.

And closer.

And closer.

"Wha-Wha-No!" He backed up.

And immediately pulled out his emergency contact phone.

To be honest, I didn't even know that The Foot had one.

No matter. All will be cleared, and all will be done.

"Oh put that away Bucket Breath.."

I was closer.

And closer.

And closer.

"There's no need to panic..." I smiled. "Everyone will be here soon..." I took a step closer, knowing that this will all be over soon.

"But in the mean time..."

He looked at me straight in the eye.

He had so much fear and anger, I knew this was going to be fun.

"Shall we play a game?"


	5. True Colors

***Leo POV***

As we (April, Casey, Karai, Raph ,Donnie, And I) got up on the roofs, what we saw was unbelievable.

"M-mikey?"

I saw him standing over a pool of blood.

The Shredder underneath him.

And his head on the other side of the roof.

"H-how?"

He turned around.

A large grin on top of his face, shone brightly in the complete darkness.

I wasn't ready to strike. But he was, and I couldn't stop it.

And what happened next was an event to be remembered.

But not by happiness.

But none other than complete and total sadness.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mikey.." I put my head down.

I never thought it had to come to this.

I'm sorry bro.

I knelt down.

I brought his head up to my chest.

"I can't believe you did that.." I turned my head around. Looking at everyone, trying not to cry.

Raph came over and put a hand on my shoulder. Looking as depressed as I was.

"L-let's go home."

I nodded in agreement, not wanting to look at the burden that I may have become.

I stood up, carrying a bloody menace in my straight up.

Not wanting to see what I have done.

And I walked.

And walked.

Not wanting to go anywhere.

Going no where.

No where except complete and total darkness.

Our life was complete.

For one split second it was complete.

But now, because of my actions. The actions of the leader, a best friend, and an older brother, it's all gone.

Because of the rage and anger inside of me, it's all gone.

Because I didn't give him a second chance, it's all gone.

It's all gone.


	6. Living Like We Were

**Okay, so I've decided to re-write some of the chapters, seeing that it only made sense in my mind when i wrote it XD but here's chapter six for you guys...again.**

 **But, I hope you like it, continue to R &R, tell me the shiz. Good? Bad? Something I need to improve on? Write me a review;)**

 **On another note, let's get started**

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ ***Leo's POV***_

 _"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled, practically screeching my lungs out of my body and into the air._

 _He smiled._

 _Giving me a sadistic and inhumane look. His very presence of going insane influenced the scenery into something beyond my darkest imagination._

 _The shadows around him lurked and reinforced him in the cruelest way._

 _"Heh." I shuddered._

 _The goose bumps rising from beneath my skin._

 _His voice was full of craziness, yet reasonably calm._

 _"Why am I doing this? I'm doing this because I want to, because I need to."_

 _He turned away, looking over the edge of the roof, the street lights illuminating in his eyes._

 _"You would never understand, would you?"_

 _Shock filled my body, doubting his statement._

 _What would we not understand?_

 _"M-mikey, we-"_

 _"Oh, shut up, will ya?!" He flipped back around to meet me in the eyes with anger and rage. "None of you understood what kind of position I was in!" He paused._

 _The atmosphere around his body, around us, shifted into a deep red._

 _Where was he going with this?_

 _First Shredder's goons, then Shredder himself, and then this madness? Where was he planning to go with this?_

 _"N-Not even Splinter knew what I was doing."_

 _I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find the words to say._

 _"M-mikey...I-.." I stopped, not knowing which direction he would be taking this train. And I could tell there was more to this story then he was letting on._

 _"And when I finally want to talk to him, he gets in front of my blade to strike, and falls like a coward!" He lowers his head, making the echo of his sadistic laughter even louder to hear._

 _What?_

 _Master Splinter-what?_

 _"You mean-" His face lifts up, to reveal a crying madness. Tears rolling down his face full of the worst kind of crazy._

 _He smiled and took a step closer. Chuckled, then took another step._

 _"Yes.." His words like venom from a snake, slithering its way into anything with a beating pulse._

 _No way...No way he would do something like that..._

 _"Yes.." He didn't stop._

 _Soon, his minor steps turned into a mild stroll, closer and closer to where we stood._

 _My eyes welled up in tears, not believing the horrid statement he just pursued. Not wanting to hear anymore than I need to._

 _"Yes.." He began, "I. KILLED. SPLINTER!"_

 _No..._

 _The waterfall of my tears began to roll down my cheeks, flustering in disbelief._

 _"Wh-why..?"_

 _"Because..." He took another stride closer and closer, making it possible to hear him breath. Steadily and controlled, with no traces of fear emerging beside it._

 _"He was **weak.** " Our eyes met up once again._

 _Mine filled with pain, fear, rage, statically bouncing around, trembling._

 _While his are calm, collected, yet slipping out by the moment._

 _"He was **weak** , **frail** , **unworthy** to call himself a part of the Hamato Clan..Just like the rest of you!"_

 _He smiled._

 _I opened my mouth once more, still not knowing what to say._

 _He wasn't the turtle I once knew._ _Or at least, not the turtle who I thought I knew._

 _"And now," He started, "Now that you know my secret, heh..I don't think I can let you live..."_

 _He chuckled once more._

 _"Time to play a game, little Turtles."_

* * *

 **Okay, the revised version is a little shorter, but I hope you guys liked this one, and since it's summer I'll have WAY more time than I did before.**

 **If you have any requests more me to do, write a comment/review thingy if you want.**

 **And, just so you guys are aware, I will be making more fanfics, not just about the Ninja Turtles. I will end up writing more fanfics about the anime I watch and stuff, so yeah.**

 **As I said before, tell me what you think. I'll be doing more revisions to the other chapters, soon to be coming your way. So check it out if you have time.**

 **Later ;)**


End file.
